Hanta Sero
|birthday= July 28th |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Hero License Exam Arc) |height = 177 cm (5' 9¾") |weight = |bloodtype= B |eye = |gender = Male |quirk = Tape |status= Alive |birthplace = Tokyo |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Bakugo |image gallery = Yes |entrance exam = |quirk apprehension = 15th |debut= Chapter 6 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice = Kiyotaka Furushima (Anime) |eng voice = Christopher Bevins |hair = Black|fightingstyle = Long Range Combat}} |Sero Hanta}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Hanta is a tall, lean young man with dark hair with spiked ends. He has black, almond shaped eyes and very large teeth that usually dominate his grin. According to Katsuki Bakugo and Midnight , Hanta has a plain face. His elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers, from which he fires his Tape Quirk from. His hero costume consists of a black full body suit with white designs across his mid-torso. The sleeves are left short so Hanta can effectively use his Quirk. He has white bands around his waist and thighs and sports white boots with an orange trim. His sleeves end with a matching orange trim and he has two orange shoulder pads shaped like his elbows. He completes his outfit with a helmet similair to that used by motorcycle drivers. Personality Hanta is a very friendly person and has proven to be one of the more sociable members of Class 1-A. He can be loud and showy at times, often trying to impress his peers with his Quirk. Oftentimes, Sero is the only person to call his classmates out when they are acting crazy. He is quite humorous and often takes part in making jokes with his classmates. However, when push comes to shove, Hanta is a brave hero in training who wishes to prosper on his own while helping others do the same. Abilities Quirk Tape (テープ Tēpu): Hanta's Quirk allows him to eject cellophane tape like material from his elbows, as well as retract it. It appears to be somewhat sturdier than regular tape. His Quirk allows him to wrap up people like rope, use it to swing large distances and get up to high places, create traps that can capture people, and he can also make both sides sticky. He has also displayed the ability to fire off multiple strands of tape from his elbows at the same time. Overusing his Quirk dries out his skin and seems to cause him a certain level of pain. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Hanta's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 13 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 15th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 17th in Class 1-A's Grades. **Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Hanta's name is a pun on "セロハンテープ" (serohantēpu) meaning "cellophane tape". *Hanta likes oranges, soy beans, and other foods that look healthy. *Hanta's abilities resemble those of Marvel's Spider-Man, with his tape being used for similar purposes as Spider-Man's webs. References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Mutants